I Smile Because You Love Me
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Beast Boy, why are you smiling at me like that?" A series of oneshots about everyone's favorite love-hate couple! BBxRae all the way!
1. Smile

**Hey everyone! My name's Storm, and this is now my series of short, unrelated BBxRae oneshots!**

**I know each one is pretty short, but I have really enjoyed writing this story and you guys seem to like it, so yay! :3**

**There will be fluff, humor, angsty hurt/comfort, and some poems in here written by myself.**

**So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Smile**

"Beast Boy, why are you smiling at me like that?" Raven asked, looking up from her book as she once again felt his gaze warm her skin. He grinned wider at her.

"I'm smiling because you love me," he said happily. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunatly, I do," she muttered, looking back at her book. Lot's of people had asked her how she could fall for her exact oppisite. She never had an answer, she just did. She couldn't help but fall for that stupid laugh and toothy smile. It was just one of those things you can't help.

She felt Beast Boy's emotions change abruptly, and instantly wished she hadn't said what she did. She opened her mouth to apologize-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raven jumped at Beast Boy's sudden outburst. She stared in complete biwilderment as he doubled over with uncontrolable laughter.

"B-Beast Boy?" she asked. He didn't reply, but only started laughing harder (if that was even possible). Raven had never seen him laugh this much: so much that tears streaked his face and he clutched his sides as though it hurt to laugh this hard.

"Beast Boy what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, starting to worry about his mental health.

This made him laugh harder than ever. He hit the sofathey were sitting on with his fists, somehow managing to draw in shaking gasps of breath between his mad laughter. Raven waited for awhile, staring at him like he had lost his mind. When he finally started to get ahold of himself, he threw his arms around her and hugged her close to him. The still bewildered empath waited while his crazed laughing died down before speaking.

"Ok, what the hell was that about?" she asked. Beast Boy chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Well," he said warmly, hugging her tighter, "I'm smiling because you love me. And I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it!"


	2. Kisses

**You guys are lucky! I got ideas over the top today and I plan to WRITE, WRITE, WRITE! I have to hurry before my sis wants the computer, so lets get the fic started!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: GAH! (throws a deoderant stick at Beast Boy)**

**BB: OW! What?!**

**Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I HAVE TO GET OFF!**

**BB: um, Storm doesn't own the Teen Titans**

**Me: YAY :D**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kisses**

"Hey do you guys wanna kiss?"

Beast Boy's heart stoped and he looked up at Robin when he asked that question. The team leader was standing behind the couch he and Raven were sitting on holding hands. The changeling's face turned red.

"D-dude! What kind of question is that??? I mean, Rae and I are just sitting here- and I mean- why would you- no! Of course not!" Beast Boy stammered awkwardly, tripping over his words and not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh, well sorry the idea repulses you so much," Raven said, slightly hurt at his outburst. Beast Boy rose his hands like a criminal surrendering.

"No, no! I mean, he just asked- It's just a really random question- and I didn't mean- well, wouldn't you be the one who..."

"Who what?" Raven said, crossing her arms and glaring at him slightly. Beast Boy gulped, sure his face was now some strange color from being completly red and green at the same time.

"N-no! Raven! I mean, I just- I don't know, you just seem- when it comes to something like that-" he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So just because I'm me means I would hate a kiss?" she asked him coldy. Beast Boy grinned nerviously and scratched the back of his head. Raven looked away from him.

"Well since you hate the idea so much," she muttered. Beast Boy waved his arms around wildly.

"No! No! I didn't say that! He just asked- I didn't- Raven! I- well, of course I would love a kiss!" he blurted out and grabbed her shoulders.

Who was the first to kiss who they never found out. But Beast Boy felt his brain melt away and Raven's mind went completly blank. After what might have been an eternity they broke apart, both red in the face and surprised.

Robin stared at the two with his eyebrow raised.

"Jeez guys, calm down," he said, holding up his hand where he was holding several small silver wrapped items. "They're only chocolates!"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Lolololololol I was thinking of ideas for this and for some reason this came to mind. **

**Please review!**

**And remember that you can add a request in your review if you like. It gives me ideas and makes my awesome readers happy! :D**


	3. Life

**IMPORTANT! READ SUMMERY THING I HAVE HERE AT THE TOP BEFORE READING THE FIC!**

**This is my first poem of my oneshot collection :) **

**It doesn't tell you if it's in Beast Boy's point of veiw or Raven's, and it's not supposed to. Who is telling the poem depends on the angle you the reader decides to look at it from. One reference to laughter doesn't make it BB, and mentioning an inner demon doesn't make it from Raven. The point I'm trying to make is we all feel these things at some point in our lives (though degrees may vary) and this is how we express them, even if only on the inside. So read the poem, and decide for yourself who's telling the story.**

* * *

** Life**

When life gave me lemons, I made lemonade  
When life gave me heat, I'd wait in the shade.

When life gave me joy, I'd laugh and I'd cheer  
When life gave me pain, I'd shed a few tears.

When life gave me darkness, I'd search for the light  
When life gave me hope, for it I would fight.

When life gave me anguish, I'd cry my eyes dry  
When life gave me questions, I'd merly ask why.

When life gave me loss, for the lost one I'd long  
When life gave me hints, I'd know what was wrong.

When life gave me happyness, I'd chuckle and smile  
When life gave me wait, I'd stay for awhile.

When life gave me anger, I'd glare and I'd scorn  
When life gave me hatred, my inner demon was born.

And when life let me know it was with you I belonged,  
I tried to forget, I tried to move on.

Then when life gave me betrayal, my heart broke into two.  
And when life broke my heart, the one to mend it was you.

When life brought me down, you always rose me above,  
So when life gave me you, I learned how to love.


	4. Months

**OMG! I havn't updated in so long! I am so sorry guys!**

**If you like my oneshots, I have one or two that aren't in here but stand as their own stories, so you can always check those out ^_^**

**I got this idea from Full Metal Alchemist. lol i laughed writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Im sick! Raven, you do it!**

**Raven: FINE! Storm does not own the Teen Titans**

**Me: *COUGH COUGH sniff* thanks**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Months**

"So how am I gonna handle it if she has the baby tomorrow? I mean, emotionally?"

Nightwing sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and willing himself to be patient with his anxious friend.

"Gar, we've been over this 50 times already! If you're really that nervous, take it up with your wife!"

"I already talked to Raven! This morning! And a ton of other times!"

Nightwing's patients broke. "THEN STOP BOTHERING ME!"

"Duuude!" Gar whined. "I need reassurance! Can you even understand what I'm going through?"

"Oh course I do! But why do you have to keep bothering me about it? Talk to Raven!"

"But you're another dude! I just want some…I don't know!"

"Gar, will you just chill?"

"How can I? What if she has the baby tomorrow and I'm not ready? Dude! I need your help!"

"Gar! You'll be fine! Just-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you boys," Raven's voice clicked onto the line. "But let me offer a bit of feminine advice."

A few moments of silence while Nightwing and Gar waited. Then:

"BABIES AREN'T BORN AFTER JUST FIVE MONTHS!"

**___________________________________________________________________**

**I'm going to try and get more updates with this! I'm sorry for the haitus! Ever time I get a random cute little idea I'll put it in here! And, maybe a songfic here or there. Idk!**

**Review my friends! :D**


	5. Ring

**Yay for random ideas! They motivate me so much! Hurray! This one in paticular I got from a conversation with my Grandma and my older sister. Thanks guys! :P**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Ring**

"Hey, you seen my communicator?" Beast Boy asked, looking under the couch. Seriously, he had left it like, right on the table!

"No." Raven said simply, turning a page of her book.

"Man! Can I borrow yours and call it? I gotta find it! There's no way Robin will get me another one!"

Raven sighed. "Fine. It's on the counter."

"Thanks Rae," Beast Boy said, grabbing hers and flipping it open. Signaling his own, he perked his ears to pick up any sort of noise. After a few minutes he had to admit to himself he heard nothing.

"Man!" he groaned, putting his hands on his head and pacing again. "Are you sure you're not sitting on it or anything?"

"Well, considering my ass isn't ringing..." Raven said in a deadpan voice, still not looking up from her book.

Beast Boy groaned again and sat down next to her, calling his communicator again, not really bothering to listen.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're ass is ringing."

___________________________________________________________________

**Lolololol i had fun writting this. i hope u like it. i know its all short and stuff and not fluffy like it usually is but i felt the need to write this XD i have one or two more ideas for another update soon. keep checking in!**

**please review!**


	6. Hurt

**I need to write more of this! I'm in a bit of a rut with 'Requiem' like, I know what's gonna happen, but I need to GET there, ya know?**

**Oh well. I'm gonna work on this till the ideas get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hurt**

"Beast Boy, I'm fine-OW!"

"Yeah, sure Rae," he said, rolling his eyes, half amused and half concerned. He set her down very carefully on the medical room's bed, making sure not to jolt her injured shoulder. She winced and rubbed her arm.

"Damn Cinderblock dislocated it," Raven muttered. Beast Boy sat down on the bed next to her, eyeing her with concern.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Healing powers will kick in eventally. Just hurts like hell," she said. Beast Boy put his hand over hers.

"I hate it when you're hurt..." he said softly. He noticed a small cut on her cheek, blood trailing slightly down her face. He got up and got a small rag in one of the drawers and sat back down and gently held it to her face over the wound.

"You can go back and help the others take Cinderblock down," Raven said quietly. Beast Boy shook his head and used his free hand to brush some of her hair from her face.

"No way am I leaving you. I'm just glad Robin let me take you back. You could have gotten hurt even worse trying to fight with a dislocated shoulder."

"Really...I'm fine," she insisted. Beast Boy smiled slightly and softly kissed her forehead.

"Again, no way. Whenever you're hurt, I'll be here. Right here. I'll always be here to pick you back up and heal you. I love you"

"I love you too. Thanks," Raven said smiling, then laid back and let her healing powers kick in.

________________________________________________________________________

**Awww, fluff! I totally messed up the ending. Hope you guys don't mind. I just havn't written fluff for awhile. It's nice to take a break from the horror writting and write these warm and fuzzy oneshots XD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	7. Colors

**I love poetry so much. It lets me get out thoughts and feeling in a way stories just can't. And from what I've heard, I'm pretty damn good at it. Huh. :P**

**This is a poem I wrote in school today (cuz who ever really pays attention, right? XD) I've been meaning to write a story aong these lines for awhile, but couldn't find the words. So I'm like 'heck, make it a poem!'**

**Hope you like it! (most likely not one of my best poems)**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Colors**

Just look at us and it's easy to tell  
That purple ans green go together quite well

Sure we clash, and certain hues we lack  
But isn't it said that opposites attract?

Mix us together, what do you get?  
A pretty nice color, I would bet

Purple is darker, green in the light  
So naturally we've had our share of fights

Balance, you see, is all that we need  
Not to much shadow to bring light to its knees

Sometimes we clash, but hate we do not  
For I've grown quite fond of my opposite

Others, I'm afraid, do not agree  
That's just because they do not see

See what I do. See the beauty in us  
For my other I love, for the other I trust

Just look at us and it's easy to tell  
That purple and green go together quite well

________________________________________________________________________

**Again, probably not one of my best poems. But I tried, right? And personally I like it ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	8. Cookies

**Hey everyone! I just finished Requiem! *does victory dance* My first story is finished! And I'm just getting so many reviews and I could not be happier right now!**

**However, Requiem is Horror/Tragedy. So while I'm uber happy about completing it and I had a ton of fun writing it, it's kinda downer story, ya know?**

**So this oneshot is a perfect pick-me-up!**

**Yay!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Cookies**

"Gar, I'm perfectly capable of making cookies."

"Remember the pancakes?"

"...."

"Rae?"

"Shut up and help me make the damn cookies."

Beast Boy laughed and handed her and egg. "Ok, crack this on the bowl."

_Splat._

Beast Boy blinked. "Um, it broke."

"Yes I am aware the egg broke!" Raven snapped, tossing the destroyed egg shell to the side. Beast Boy smiled and got another one, closing his hand around hers so they both held it.

"See? If you tap it gently like this"-_tap-"_It won't break."

"Um, yeah, thanks," Raven said, blushing slightly. Beast Boy smiled and went back to the cook book.

"Ok...now we need to mix them. You got the little metal stick thing right?" Raven nodded. "Ok...so we stir for about...THIS IS GOING TO TAKE TO LONG!"

"Wha?"

Beast Boy opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an electrick mixer. "Here we go!"

"Gar, I really think we should just-"

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!_

"AAAAAAAA!"

Cookie dough flew everywhere, splattering the walls and the two Titans.

"BEAST BOY TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"AAA! WHERE'S THE OFF SWITCH!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AAAA!"

"AAAA!"

_BZZZZzzzzz....._

Raven glared at Beast Boy, dough clinging to her frame. Beast Boy wasn't any better off.

"Uhhh, sorry?" he said weakly, rubbing the back of his head. Raven said nothing, just turned and grabbed the egg carton.

"Wait, Raven, don't-!"

_SPLAT!_

Beast Boy rubbed the raw egg slime the dripped into his eyes off, glaring at Raven playfully.

"Oh it's on," he said, grabbing the sugar. Raven absorbed the milk carton in dark energy.

**ONE COOKIE INGREDIENT FIGHT LATER**

Of course, the other Titans had to come into the kitchen eventually. What they found was walls and floor coated in flour and eggs and other ingredients. Standing among it were Beast Boy and Raven, covered in sugar and milk and other cookie making things.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be making cookies?!" Robin asked in horror, taking in the destroyed room.

"Yeah," Raven said, rubbing some flour from her face. "But hey, if you wanna put Beast Boy in the oven and bake him at 350, I'm sure he'd taste fine."

Beast Boy smiled. "Are you trying to say you want to eat me?"

_Smack!_

"Oww," he said, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Pervert," Raven growled.

"Well, it might be worth getting hit," Beast Boy said in his best seducive voice.

_Smack!_

"Oww, ok, not worth it."

_Smack!_

"I just can't win, can I?"

"Nope," Raven said. "Now clean this up!"

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Lololol I think this one is the longest so far. I dunno, I had fun with it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Shoes

**Again I appologize for the late update! Really really reeeeaaaallllyyy sorry! D:**

**This may not be as good as the other ones, but I like it. Hope you do too :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really need to clean your room," Raven said, raising her eyebrow as she watched Beast Boy scramble around trying to find his other shoe. How he would ever find it was a mystery to her. It looked like Walmart threw up in his room.

"Yeah yeah," Beast Boy said, digging through a large stack of clothes, tossing them aside and then moving on to another pile when that one had been reduced to nothing but some shirts and an empty pizza box. Raven couldn't help but smile slightly at how funny he looked running around with only one shoe in a mad frenzy.

"Man!" he complained. "Where did I leave that thing! I swear, I left it right…uh…" he looked around his room, rubbing his head. "Um…over there I think." He pointed to a large pile of pants.

"Um, why do you have a giant stack of pants?" Raven asked as Beast Boy went over to search them.

"Well they WERE up there…" he said, pointing to his dresser and beginning to rummage through the pile.

"Yeah, and we WERE going to see a movie today," Raven said, rolling her eyes and leaning her shoulder against his bed.

"We still are! I promise!" Beast Boy said desperately. "I just need to find my shoe!" He turned to her and smiled. "Unless you just let me borrow one of yours?"

Raven shook her head, smirking slightly. "No way am I letting your nasty feet in my shoes."

Beast Boy pouted playfully and put on his best hurt face. "Aw Rae, you don't think my feet are pretty?"

"No," Raven said simply. "I think we need to hurry or we'll get stuck sitting next to some fat guy at the theaters."

Beast Boy laughed, rubbing the back of is head sheepishly. "I made us late _one time_ before--"

"And I had to watch 'Orphan' with a guy next to me that smelled like death and cheese," Raven finished for him. Beast Boy grinned at her.

"Yeah but it was worth it when the movie got scary and you pretty much jumped into my lap."

"Um, Gar? That was you."

"She turned off the emergency brake, alright?!" he protested, face getting hot. "I thought the little girl was going to die!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Understood, Gar. Now can we _please _just go already?"

"Not without my shoe!"

Raven groaned, putting her head back so it bumped the wall. "Where is your goddamn shoe?"

"I don't know!" he said franticly. "Help me find it!"

Raven winced. "I don't want to touch _any_thing in here. By the way I think the pizza box is moving."

"Don't worry it does that every other Tuesday," Beast Boy said casually. Raven blinked but decided she didn't even want to know.

It was now 2:43. Raven put her hand over her face, knowing she would regret this later.

"Gar, we have to go. Just take one of my shoes from my closet."

"Really?" he said, perking up. "Sweet! I get to wear your shoes!"

"Any _why _does that make you so happy?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Beast Boy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Makes me feel special," he said simply, smiling. Raven sighed.

"You're going to look like an idiot," she told him, then glared. "And make sure to burn it before you give it back."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I know its probably not as good as some of the others.**

**Hope you liked it anyway and pleas review! :D**


	10. Forever

**This is a poem to make up for the suckish last chapter. I don't usually write love poems, but this couple really brings out my fluffy side!**

**As always, I own all rights to the poem, but not Teen Titans**

**Enjoy!**

**Forever**

I shall never leave your side  
To keep you safe I shall endeavor  
Protect you always with my life  
For you are my forever

No matter what fate throws at us  
For you I shall always wait  
No matter what horrors strike us  
For you I'll wait at Heaven's gates

Stand by me, I'll stand by you  
You'll never be alone  
I'll see past your outward mask  
And seek your soul's true tone

I know your hearts been broken  
And that your hurt, however,  
Please trust that I will make things right  
For you are my forever

And though I see you every day  
I fail to tell you how I feel  
I cannot correctly place the words  
To let you know that this is real

It tears me up inside  
That I don't have the guts to say  
That you're the one that makes me whole  
And lightens up my day

You hold a gun to my heart  
Your finger's on the lever  
Without you, the trigger's pulled  
For you are my forever

And it break my heart every time  
I see the tears of your lament  
To simply see you not in pain  
Would keep me quite content

I want you to be happy, love  
No matter what that means  
Even if you're with someone else  
Your smile's all that matters to me

If what makes you happy is not me  
I don't mind whatsoever  
But always know that I'm still here  
For you are my forever

And if you do decide one day  
That I'm the one you want  
I too will confess my love for you  
In no way nonchalant

Burning deep my passion grows  
Every second is too much to bear  
If you are not right by my side  
Your sweet scent in the air

My want, my lust, my forever love  
You and I belong together  
Our love to defy the tests of time  
For you are my forever

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. I haven't written a love poem in awhile. Usually my poetry is dark and angsty,**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**P.S. for some reason, I'm not getting e-mail alerts for when I get a new review anymore. is there a site glitch or is it just me?**


	11. Cute

**I hope you guys aren't getting sick of my poetry, 'cause I have a feeling you'll be seeing quite some more of it as this goes on. I am a poet at heart. Forgive me for putting so much of it on here if it bothers you!**

* * *

I should be sleeping, all is dark  
And yet my thoughts are still on you  
They turn over my head and my heart  
But that isn't anything new.

And I can't help but find it disgusting  
That you are always on my mind  
In the face of love, I should be untrusting  
No matter how sweet or how kind

And still I lie here, unable to sleep  
Feeling much like I'm going to cry  
Because I know that I'm in far too deep  
To not give this another try

But have I not learned from my mistakes?  
Learned to listen to reason?  
Have I not learned that true love is fake?  
Haven't I learned from the treason?

Besides, why would I even like you?  
You're immature, foolish and clueless  
And still my heart argues that these thoughts are not true  
And my efforts are proving quite fruitless.

Because no matter how much I push you away  
You always come back for more  
Still you will chase me, day after day  
You're determination I cannot help but adore

But still I wonder if maybe I'm lying  
To who? Perhaps my own heart.  
For who else can make me feel like crying  
In the dead of night in the dark?

My heart. That damn thing is driving me mad  
Why can't it just make up it's mind?  
Do I love him or not? Is he just some dumb fad?  
Is the answer really that hard to find?

Who am I kidding, of course he's the one!  
No one else could make me feel like this!  
Like they are my warmth, my personal sun  
To rise me from the darkest abyss.

No! My mind must be playing some prank!  
I cannot fall for such an immature brute!  
His annoying antics or too much to take!  
…but still, he is kinda cute.


	12. Food

**Hey everyone! Ok, just deal with my longer then usual Author note, k? **

**First off, and most important: MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! :D January 26, to be exact! Just wanted to let you guys know!**

**Also, I am now back in school DX Does anyone else notice that one of the perks to being an author is that your sleep schedule is reversed? XD Anyway, I'm sorta in the 'Why the HELL do I need to know the probability that Peggy will wear blue socks today?' kinda mood regarding my education, so I've been spending my time in class writing random oneshots on scrap pieces of paper. This is one I wrote while tuning out a lecture on Ancient Greece.**

**I've been jumping back into my fluff mode, but I wanted to start with something funny, just to break some ice. Don't fret! The fluff shall soon return! Count on it!**

* * *

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever."

"I really didn't mean to."

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! It just looked kinda…"

"This is why we never go nice places. You do something stupid like this."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"How many times have you said it so far?"

"438."

"That's a start."

"C'mon! Was it really that big of a deal?"

"Your kidding, right? You got us thrown out!"

"That manager dude had a stick up his ass anyway. Not my fault he can't chill!"

"I try and have us go to a formal place _one time, _and this happens."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever."

Raven turned and continued walking down the hallway, not letting him counter with another apology. Beast Boy stared after her, realizing he would have to wait awhile before she would speak with him again. She was almost out of sight when he piped up once more in his defense.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW NOT TO EAT IT?"

* * *

**XD I'll leave it up to your imaginations.**

**I know I suck for posting this short as hell chapter, but I plan to get another longer, fluffy one out before I go to bed, so bear with me!**

**Well, hope you like the oneshots anyway.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Kittens

**This chapter is a request from Suicide in a bottle. Wanted a chapter with kittens. So, sure! :3**

**Hope it comes out alright. This is my first request! (pretty long compared to my other stuff)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He walked swiftly and silently, keeping to the shadows. He held his package close, arms firmly wrapped around it. His eyes darted back and forth, checking to make sure he alone in the room before stepping through the door. He walked on his tiptoes, holding his breath as he advanced through the room. Silently praying to remain undetected, he was only a few feet away from the door…

"What are you doing."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Beast Boy screamed and fell backwards, slamming his head on the floor. Raven stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Uhm…"

"Oh, Raven. It's just you," Beast Boy said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. He sat up, grin in place and rubbing the back of his head. Raven's eyes went to the cardboard box on his lap, words messily scribbled on the side.

Free to good home.

"Heheh…" Beast Boy said nervously.

"What is that?" Raven asked. Beast Boy jumped up, shoving the box behind his back (which didn't help, as the box was still easily seen).

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Absolutely nothing! Whoa! Lookit the time! Heh, we really should be getting to bed--"

"What's in the box."

"Nothing."

"Gar."

"Rae."

"What did you do this time?"

"I swear I don't know what your talking abo--"

"_Mew!"_

Beast Boy winced, cursing under his breath when the small squeak sounded from behind him. Raven sighed, instantly catching on. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. Then he flicked his ears. He could hear someone else in the hallway.

"C'mon!" he said, grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her down the halls, running into the first room he found, which happened to be hers.

"What were you thinking?" Raven demanded the moment they were in. Beast Boy sat down and opened up the box, peeking inside to see four pairs of bright blue eyes shining back.

"C'mon Raven," he said, smiling and holding one of them up. A cute gray tabby with tiny white paws. "How can you say no to this face?"

"_Mew!" _the kitten squeaked, sapphire eyes shining with happiness. Raven stared back at it without expression.

"_Why _did you feel the need to bring these things here?" she asked monotonously. Beast Boy put down the tabby and pulled out a little calico, cuddling it to his chest.

"Little guys were out on the streets, all alone!" he said in a baby voice, touching his nose to the kitten's, making it purr. "I couldn't just leave 'em out there!"

"Robin's gonna kill you."

"Not if you don't tell," he said, getting on his knees in front of her, hands clasped together. "Pllleeeaaase Raven? He'll make the little guys go to a pound or something! Just let them stay here until I can find them home! Pleeeeeaaaaassssse?"

"What?" she said. "In my room? Why?"

"Cause he'd expect my room! Everyone is too afraid to come in yours, so they'll be safe. Pleeeeaaaaaasssse?"

Raven crossed her arms and stared at him. Did he honestly expect her to deal with four little blobs of furry happy running around her room? By now the other two kittens had climbed out of the box. One with white fur and one with black.

Seeing her reluctance, Beast Boy tried a different angle. "Don't make me use the face," he threatened, grinning. Raven glared at him.

"Not gonna work."

"Oh really?" Beast Boy said, morphing into an adorable green kitten, staring at her with wide, pleading eyes. Raven turned her back on him.

"No."

"_Mew!" _he squeaked, rubbing his cheek against her ankle. Raven got down at her knees to glare at him.

"No."

He mewed again, nuzzling her face and purring. The other kittens, seeing this, padded over and started to rub on her as well.

"No! Bad! Leave me alone!" Raven said, trying to get up but tripping and landing on her back. The five little bundles of happy were all over her in a second, purring and mewing happily.

"I hate you sooo much right now," she said to Beast Boy, who had curled up right next to her face. He just purred and licked her nose. Raven sighed.

"Yeah yeah, love you too…stupid fuzz ball."

* * *

"What the?" Was all Cyborg could say when he walked into Raven's room the next morning. Robin had decided to have an early training session and told him to get her. What he found was Raven asleep on her floor, cuddling with Beast Boy in his kitten form and four other kittens lying around them, fast asleep.

The little gray one (who they had named Buster last night) lifted his head and yawned, then gave Cyborg a small mew, ear twitching.

Cyborg blinked, then looked back at Raven and Beast Boy, still snuggled together. He smiled."

"I need a camera. This is gonna be the best blackmail ever."

* * *

**I am sooo sorry if that didn't come out the well. I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I hope you liked it, Suicide in a bottle! I'd feel terrible if I messed up my first request!**

**Btw, the name 'Buster' for the little gray kitten is actually dedicated to my own cat. Buster died a few years ago, but he was the greatest cat ever. Sniff…I miss him :'(**

**So, dedicated to Koko, Buster, and Tigger! My three cats who I hope are happy wherever they are now! (and of course Suicide in a bottle. Thanks for being my first requester! I reeaaally hope I did ok on this!)**

**Hope you liked and please review!**


	14. Apples

**Lol I know that this is random and short, but it actually just happened to me and I thought it was funny, so here we go!**

* * *

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said happily, walking into the main room, smiling at her as she sat on the couch reading.

"Hi," she said back simply, turning a page of her book. Beast Boy walked over to the counter and took one of the apples that someone had put into a bowl.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he couldn't help but notice that another apple in the bowl looked much redder and yummier. He lowered his own apple and observed it. He really hadn't _bit _it, but there were slight dents where his sharp teeth had nearly pricked it.

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. Her back was towards him, so she couldn't see him. He looked back down at his apple, then to the tastier looking one. How bad would it really be to swap them real fast? No one would be able to tell he had almost bit the first one.

He looked sideways over to Raven, her eyes still on her book, and slowly began to place his bitten apple back in the bowl…

"I saw that."

"Damn it."

* * *

**Change Beast Boy to me and Raven to my mom and you have my life about 5 minutes ago! XD**

**I know it was short and not good at ALL, but please review! :D**


	15. Fear

**Yo yo yo!**

**DUDES! **

**Heheh, hi x3**

**But seriously now, I've noticed that I have been neglecting to put enough fluff into this story.**

**JE SUIS DESOLE!**

**(if you don't know French, that means I'm sorry D:) **

**So I'm going to make sure I have more fluff from now on! I hope it makes up for the fluff I haven't had so far :O**

**ALSO!**

**For reasons unknown to me, a lot of people like this story! I can't even believe how many reviews I have! I love you guys so much! It means a lot!**

**So I can't help but wonder, since I don't plan on ending this story (ever lol) how many reviews this will have after awhile. **

**This sounds crazy, but I'm going to make it my goal to make this story so awesome that I get 1,000 reviews eventually! Might not happen for a looong time, but hey, I got time to kill! I don't plan on ending this story, remember?**

**So help me out! Review peeps! :D**

**And enjoy the fluff! (Raven might be a bit OOC)**

* * *

The dark sky opened up in a bright flash of lightning, thunder rolling across its depths. The shadows danced around her room, eerily illuminating her less then comforting décor. For the millionth time, she reminded herself to redecorate.

Raven felt stupid. It was just a little wind and rain! Why was she getting so worked up?

Her brave façade broke as another crash of thunder shook the room, and she wrapped her sheets tightly around herself, unable to suppress a small whimper.

She stayed like that for awhile, trying to calm herself with just listening to the rain. That failed, as the downpour smashed against her window like thousands of bullets, and the roar of wind made her shudder.

She rolled over restlessly, wishing she could just fall asleep and not have to hear the storm any longer. She didn't even know what time it was, but it had to be late. She silently dreaded the morning, when she knew she would be exhausted.

A little while later, Raven heard the door to her room slowly open. She instantly tensed up, hands balling up into tight fists. She sat up, wide eyes resting upon the person standing in her doorway.

"Raven?"

She quickly relaxed, recognizing the voice. Beast Boy stood halfway into her room, feet shuffling a bit.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound irritated, but the clap of thunder that followed her words made her glad that someone else was in the room.

"I just heard you…" he said, stepping fully into the room. Raven laid down again, pulling her blankets up over her head. Half out of embarrassment and half out of fear from the crackling lightning.

"I'm fine," she muttered. She already felt like an idiot being scared, but that was nothing compared to being comforted like a child.

"No I know," Beast Boy said. Raven couldn't see him, but his voice was closer this time. She still kept the blankets over her head. "_I _got scared."

Raven peered over the top of the hem, watching him. He was just about right next to her now, waiting for her response.

Of course, Raven knew he was lying. She didn't need her empathy to be able to. He knew she was scared but knew she was too proud to admit it. In a strange way, she thought it was really sweet of him to put it on himself like that.

"So," he went on. "I was wondering if maybe we could have like, a sleepover?"

Raven's gaze changed to suspicion, and Beast Boy smiled reassuringly.

"I promise I'll be good."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but a rattling crash of thunder cut her off, and she flinched back into the small comfort her blankets brought to her.

"Fine," she said, voice muffled from the sheets. Beast Boy heard it anyway, because she felt the shift in her bed as he laid down next to her.

At first, Raven kept her back to him, stubbornly refusing to turn over. That plan failed, however, when the room shuddered from the force of the storm and she somehow found herself with her arms wrapped around him, face buried in his chest. She knew he was smiling now, and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he said back lightly, pulling her closer to him.

Raven sighed. This wasn't like her, but at the moment she decided not to care. It was late. She was tired. Anything to help her feel better.

So she gladly accepted his comfort, cuddling up against his warm frame and resting her head against his shoulder. He gently nuzzled her closer, softly stroking her hair. Raven smiled, warmth flooding through her from his touch.

Outside, the storm still raged, but she didn't feel scared anymore. Whenever it started to get more violent, she just snuggled up closer to Beast Boy, and he'd put one of his hands softly on her head, holding it to his chest comfortingly.

Darkness began swallowing up the corners of her mind, consciousness fading away into a peaceful sleep.

Who says fear is always a bad thing?

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I think hurt/comfort fluff is the best kind there is. I absolutely LOVE it! x3**

**So I really hope I did ok. Its been awhile since I really got into my fluff vibe. I can write it in my head really well, but trying to put it on paper (or word document. Whatevs) messes me up sometimes.**

**So how'd I do? :3**

**PLZ review! PLLZZ!**

**Remember that 1,000 review goal! (It's the craziest thing I've ever set my sights on, but let's give it a shot!)**

**:D**


	16. Mine

**Bit of drabble, maybe Rae is a bit OOC, and it probably sucks, but I had this idea pop into my head and I just couldn't ignore it :3**

**I really hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Omg I haven't done a disclaimer in forEVER! Hmm…since I haven't been sued yet…let's just say I DO own the Teen Titans!**

**Now sit back, relax, read the fic and wait for my lawsuits!**

* * *

Mine.

That's what he wanted to say. That's what he wanted to yell at all of those guys giving her side-glances and trying to catch her attention. He just wanted to shout 'she is _mine!_'.

It was just like most other days. Beast Boy and Raven were going to the movies, and had decided to take the long way so they could walk with each other. Neither talked much. They didn't need to. The silence was easy and comfortable.

But damn it, if he saw one more pervert look her up he was going to _snap!_

He was sure she noticed that they were, but she chose to be mature and ignore it. Beast Boy was having no such luck. It just made him so _angry. _Maybe it was his feelings, or some animal instinct, but his mind was sending off a million red lights that she was _his._

Beast Boy sighed quietly. She wasn't really, and he knew it. Raven wasn't _any_body's. She was independent and distant. A few casual dates with him wasn't going to change that, no matter what he might hope for. Yes, in his heart he wished for her to be his, but his mind unfortunately spoke logic. He doubted Raven would ever claim to be anyone's. It was just who she was.

And yet he couldn't turn off that nagging voice in his head screaming 'mine!'.

He glared at the ground, shame searing him. He was acting like a little kid who didn't want to share his favorite toy. That probably wouldn't help his argument with Raven that he could be mature and serious when need be.

Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, _mine!_

He hated that word.

Beast Boy was interrupted by the shrill sound of his name being called. He looked up to see two girls eagerly running up to him.

"O.m.g. it's like, BB!" one of them said, gushing while her friend was nearly jumping out of her skin in excitement.

Beast Boy smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't that unusual for some fan girls to run up to him and start squealing (something about saving the world made him more attractive. Go figure), but he didn't feel the usual cockiness he sometimes did when this happened.

"Sup dudettes?" he said, wanting to be kind. The two girls giggled, still squeaking happily. Next to him, Beast Boy looked at Raven from the corner of his eye. She wasn't really a favorite among Titan fans, because she was so cold whenever one tried to approach her, and the girls were promptly brushing her off, focusing only on Beast Boy.

If looks could kill, the two fan girls would be nothing but a couple of mangled corpses.

He himself could feel the intensity of Raven's death glare, and it wasn't even directed at him. The heated rage made his skin feel warm, and soon the girls noticed the glower they were receiving. They began to shuffle nervously, looking a bit scared.

"So umm…like, bye," one of them said hastily, and they took off, eager to be away from the empath's gaze.

"Wow Rae," he said jokingly as they began walking once more, Raven acting as though nothing had happened. "Never took ya for the jealous type."

He expected to get a good punch in the face or a kick in the shin for that. Raven was always quick to shoot down whatever comments he made about her being envious of other girls' attention towards him.

However, the only thing to hit him was shock when he felt her warm hand take his own, gripping it firmly but gently.

"Mine," she said simply, still looking nonchalant. But Beast Boy didn't miss the small hint of a blush on her cheeks when she did so.

A smile slowly spread across his face, and he laced his fingers through hers, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"Mine," he agreed.

He loved that word.

* * *

**Like I said, not that good but a random idea that popped into my head. I really hope you guys liked it! :P**

**Please review! And I shall give you…a cookie? Yeah, people like cookies! :D**


	17. DEAD

...

...hey?

-shot-

OK OK! I know I've been gone forever! I'M SORRY! D:

But a lot of stuff has been going on in my life in the past year, and since I lost my house and computer, I haven't really been able to update, eh?

Things are starting to get back to normal, but I don't think I can finish any of these fanfiction.

I guess I should explain (though most people probably don't care anymore): in the time since I started these stories, I've become such a better writter that I'm embarrased to even look at these old works. I still appreciate all the reviews and favorites, but I just don't think I could bring myself to flesh out a good story from what I already have.

Plus, inspiration has been lost on most of these works.

I hope that one day I'll come back and make a rewrite of some of the better ideas (I still have a soft spot for Requiem and Shadows of the Past, and The Renegade never hit it off), but for now it needs to be said that they are officially cancled.

I have made another fanfiction account (I'm not going to say what it is, because I really want a fresh start), so if in awhile from now you guys see Shadows of the Past or any of my stories being rewritten, please don't report me ^^U

Until then, I just want to say I love you all and I'm really sorry for dropping out on you.

Hope to see you all again.


End file.
